Secrets Untold
by Jade Symphony
Summary: The Sorceress has kept her past a carefully guarded secret for the past 20 years and it is time for Castle Grayskull's power to come to light. A retelling of The Secret of the Sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of He-Man and She-Ra do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is a re-telling of _The Secret of the Sword_ done my way. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks to **redskyy** for his collaboration and pointers...

* * *

The resonance of a sword clashing against metal reverberated through the air time and time again. Stilted cries and grunts of effort were the only sounds in this mostly silent battle. He-Man had already fought through two skirmishes and a full-on battle by the end of the day and he had only just gotten here. 

Another soldier dropped his weapon and charged after He-Man, running at full-force, expecting to knock him over. He-Man waited for the soldier's approach, and ducked just as his opponent swung his upper body for a punch. Shifting his momentum, He-Man used his brute strength to throw the soldier to the floor. He heard another approaching him from behind. His sword sang as he aimed for the soldier's neck in an arching sweep. The lower body fell uselessly to the floor as his head flew high into the air and landed on a heap of warriors in a loud explosion.

He-Man cut through another onslaught of soldiers, his initial unease long gone. Immersed in a foreign land and battling soldiers he had no prior knowledge of or background on, he was more cautious when initiating combat. After seeing their ruthless and immoral ideals in battle, however, he quickly discarded any qualms he had in facing them.

Again, a soldier tried a sneak attack from behind. He-Man swiftly used the butt of his sword to land a blow to the gut. Since this clearly was not working in their favor, the troops came at him all at once in an effort to contain him. A slight rumble could be heard just before He-Man overpowered the troops' efforts to restrain him and they were pushed back in another explosion.

He-Man held nothing back once he realized that they were mere androids created to do someone else's bidding. It was almost too easy. A solid punch was typically all that was needed to land a group of soldiers on the ground lying there uselessly. Soldiers were preparing to fire at him from both sides. He spotted a tree above him and hurtled himself through the air towards one of its low-lying branches. He-Man just managed to avoid the beams as smoke from the acid burn of laser on metal permeated the air. He-Man made a 360-degree swing around the branch he'd landed upon to propel himself on a fresh group of troopers who had arrived to help their brethren. He was able to knock out a few of them, but many more were on their way.

A few beams landed in He-Man's direction, but they were easily diverted by his sword. He realized too late that they were merely decoys used to distract him from the troops' true intent. A few somehow managed to remain hidden in the surrounding trees and were able to momentarily stun him with their weapons.

He-Man was able to revive himself with little time lost and adjusted his tactics to account for both the short- and long-range attacks. Grabbing one of the soldiers still left on the ground, He-Man treated him as a shield for the laser attacks while he used his physical strength to overpower the soldiers who were at closer range.

The troopers seemed to be able to learn from their fallen brethren mid-battle, He-Man discovered. The dual-attack battle tactic was abandoned for a surprise pincer attack instead. He considered his next course of action as they quickly surrounded him from all sides. The beam weapons fired at him at full force.

In a fierce swing, He-Man deflected the beams with his sword. His breathing became labored as he fought to maintain his stamina for the next wave of soldiers. He was unused to combating an enemy force enmass. Skeletor was a more formidable opponent and his allies were powerful in their own right, but their group was typically smaller in number and that seemed to make the difference here. Just as he was preparing himself for the next attack, the troopers stopped mid-action, stared at one another and made a quick and hasty retreat.

The battlefield had emptied and spare metal parts left over from the fallen androids littered the ground. With the battle now over, He-Man deemed it safe enough to transform back into Adam and continue with his mission. Emerging from a hidden alcove that he used for his transformation, Adam contemplated the soldiers' sudden retreat. He found their actions odd, but could not deal with that now. He was weary and still had much to do before he could rest for the night. The entire venture was becoming more complicated than he expected.

It was very obvious that Etheria and Eternia were two completely different worlds, from the differences in culture and landscape to the very sun that lit Etheria's dusky skies. It was a marvel to him that only half a day had passed since he'd seen Eternia's familiar landscape. When Adam had stepped through the Sorceress' portal this morning, he could not have known how much his life would change.

oOo

_The morning dawned like a typical day in Eternia. As usual, Adam left the palace under the guise of lazing the day away with fishing and other inconsequential matters. Cringer was still snoring heavily when he was preparing to leave at daybreak, so Adam decided to leave him behind and make his way to Grayskull alone. The trek to Castle Grayskull was uneventful, with none of Skeletor's band of misfits about to cause trouble. _

_The drawbridge to the Sorceress' castle opened for him in welcome, but unlike most days, the Sorceress was not present to greet him. Mystified, Adam decided to investigate. He finally discovered her in a little-used portion of the castle, facing a mirror and engrossed in something only she could see. Not wanting to disturb her concentration, Adam simply waited for the Sorceress to acknowledge his presence._

"_It is time," the Sorceress finally intoned after several moments of silence. "Adam, I have a mission for you, one of grave importance."_

oOo

Adam released a pent-up breath as he let the memories of this morning fade. He had a sword to deliver and should instead be concentrating on the journey ahead. He was in an alien land and unfamiliar with its customs. The villagers seemed more timid than he was used to, as though kindness was a rare commodity.

Adam could not recall from his studies who ruled these lands, but whoever was the acknowledged leader seemed to be suspicious of all foreigners. Every soldier he met seemed to have an innate need to test his mettle, and, if necessary, beat it out of him. Whatever this place was, it also got much colder here than in Eternia, Adam learned. He would be happy when this mission was over and he could get back to more familiar surroundings.

Adam wandered down the small town's empty streets. No one was in sight, as the townspeople had long since retreated to their homes when the first skirmishes had started earlier in the day. Here was just one example of the many differences between these two lands that Adam could pinpoint between Etheria and Eternia. People at home were used to seeing He-Man do battle against the forces of evil, and by now would be emerging from their hiding places to continue about their business. Obviously, there were very few here who were willing to fight back against these oppressive soldiers. He was concerned for the safety of these villagers and made a mental note to talk to his parents about the state of Eternia's trade and foreign relations with Etheria when he got back home.

He should have brought Cringer with him. A companion would be nice right about now. Nightfall was here and it was time to set up camp. After all the trouble he'd encountered today, Adam didn't trust any of the inns he came across as he made his way through town. Before they escaped at the sight of the soldiers, some of the townspeople had mentioned Whispering Woods in passing, and Adam thought it was as good a place as any to camp for the night.

The Sorceress had given him a few provisions and Etherian coins and he managed to obtain a few supplies from the marketplace in town. He hadn't purchased much, however, since he wasn't sure how long he would be staying. With the 'welcome' that the soldiers had given him, Adam somehow doubted that the villagers would be receptive to him now, and he thought it might be prudent to conserve his supplies just in case he didn't get a chance to replenish anytime soon. Adam decided on a small ration of bread and cold meat to tide him over until morning. He bet Cringer was dining on a nice juicy steak right about now. Adam had only just lit a small fire when an arrow whizzed past his shoulder.

Trespassers don't belong in Whispering Woods," a voice hissed in the night.

Adam cautiously stood up and tried to discern any noticeable shapes through the trees. "I'm a friend," he called out. He tried to go for his sword, but that seemed to be the wrong move.

"These are my woods and you are no friend of mine," the voice continued menacingly. Another arrow found its target through Adam's shoulder. He discovered too late that the arrow was laced with a drug. He fell into unconsciousness just moments later, hoping he wasn't breathing his last.

It was still dark when he woke again, so he wasn't sure if it was the same evening or the next morning just before dawn. He doubted, though, that he'd been out for more than a night at the most. Adam tried to turn his head to take a look at his surroundings, but winced at the intense headache that small movement brought. He was bound to a tree, that much he knew. His sword and the other with the stone were both gone in addition to his supplies.

_Well, that wasn't good_. He had to get those swords back. If he could transform into He-Man, these ropes would be nothing but string, but as the situation stands, Adam had to rely on his wits instead to get him out of this mess. A rustle in the trees had him on high alert. Adam immediately stilled his actions and pretended that he had not yet woken up from unconsciousness. From his viewpoint, he could see that someone was approaching. The unexpected hard kick to his side had him groaning involuntarily.

"Stranger, get up. I know you're awake. Now tell me who you are and what makes you think you are allowed to enter our woods," a woman demanded.

Adam opened his eyes to find a man with an arrow aimed straight at his heart. The woman, obviously the leader among the two, had both hands on her hips as she leaned forward to examine him. He had a feeling that he should be more worried about the woman than the man, however. While she seemed to be weaponless, he didn't think she would be so confident without good reason.

"I asked you a question," the woman said tightly. "Now who are you and what business do you have in the Whispering Woods?"

"I came for shelter, nothing more," Adam revealed cautiously.

"Then what of those swords you carried?" the man demanded. "You don't really think we are stupid enough to believe you are as innocent as you claim, do you? Because those swords say otherwise."

"I am merely a messenger," Adam defended. "I have been commissioned to be sure those swords are delivered, nothing more."

"They must be for Hordak, then," the woman seemed to be saying to herself. "Then if that is your only reason for being here, I suggest you return to whatever land you came from and never return. Consider your duty done," she ordered.

"But my swords," Adam protested.

"The lady said you have delivered them as you were ordered," the man countered, a warning clearly in his voice.

Adam leaned forward. "But they have not been delivered and I demand that you return them to me."

"I don't think you are in any position to demand anything," the same man replied.

"I think there's more to these swords than you are claiming," the woman told him, obviously suspicious. "If you ever want to see those swords again, I suggest you tell me all you know."

oOo

Back in Doom Tower, Hordak was contemplating his next move as Shadow Weaver hovered nearby. "Hordak, this stranger easily took down your force today. Your call for a retreat was a sound decision."

"This warrior intrigues me, Shadow Weaver. He is a much more formidable enemy. Is he an ally of the Great Rebellion, you think?"

"I don't think so. The Rebellion is still quite small. If they are able to attract such allies, they would have used them sooner. I suggest we send someone to learn more about this stranger," Shadow Weaver replied in harsh, hoarse tones. "It is always best to know your enemies."

"Good idea, Shadow Weaver. I must admit that his style of dress is quite familiar. You know, they remind me of a world I have not seen in nearly 20 years," Hordak said, now lost in thought. "I think it's time to call upon an old 'friend'." Hordak shared a sinister smile with his confidant.

oOo

"I demand to know where my son is!" King Randor paced in his throne room, while Queen Marlena sat in her chair, her head buried in her hands in worry.

"I have a few more search teams who have not yet reported back to me. Once I have any word, I will debrief you immediately," Man At Arms assured. He had also sent a message to the Sorceress in case He-Man was in battle somewhere, but felt it was more prudent to keep quiet until he heard back from her.

"He is not in any of his usual fishing spots, and it is unlike him to leave Cringer at home," the queen added. "I'm just worried that Skeletor has somehow gotten to him!"

A sudden bright light in the room had everyone at attention. "Your majesties, fear not, your son is safe," the Sorceress announced. Her voice and holographic image appeared before them.

"Well, where is he?" the King demanded.

"I have sent Adam with He-Man to Etheria," the Sorceress replied. "They have been entrusted with an important mission, and I am confident that He-Man will keep your son safe."

"I don't like that my only son was sent on a mission without my consultation," King Randor told her with displeasure.

"But if He-Man is with him, sire, you know that he is in safe hands," Man At Arms pointed out. The king agreed reluctantly.

"Be assured that Adam's presence is needed. I would not place your son in the way of danger without good cause."

"What is this mission about, Sorceress?" Queen Marlena asked.

"That, I am sorry, I cannot say beyond that it is a retrieval mission. I strongly believe that this will be the difference between success or failure in our battles against Skeletor and his forces."

"I trust your sage wisdom and advice, Sorceress, but I will not tolerate such future actions being taken without my consent," Randor finally replied after a time of contemplation.

"You have my word, King Randor."

"Is it possible to receive regular updates on Adam's safety and their progress?" the queen asked anxiously.

"I will do what I can," the Sorceress promised.

The conversation ended and King Randor immediately called Man-At-Arms closer to discuss their strategy to uphold their defenses while He-Man was away. Randor was confident that security would need to be increased, especially once Skeletor discovered He-Man's temporary absence.

oOo

Skeletor cackled in triumph as he reveled in the spoils of his recent success. "It's almost too easy!" Skeletor crowed with glee.

"Skeletor, what are you going to do with these weapons?" Beast Man asked. He and Tri-Klops were in charge of carrying the weapons back to Snake Mountain, but didn't understand what they were for.

"These are weapons that hold great power. They're just what I need for my next attack on Castle Grayskull," Skeletor explained. "Just wait until the Sorceress sees what I will do with this!"

Skeletor discovered three weeks ago that a high-security transport was on its way to the palace. Curious, he had Trap Jaw and Tri-Klops follow the shipment for further information. Upon discovering the valuable arsenal of artillery that the transport carried, he immediately began planning his strategy on how to obtain this commodity.

"At least you didn't bungle this one up for once," Skeletor said with some disgust at his band of evil warriors. "You were even sneaky enough to get past He-Man's notice."

The group arrived back to Snake Mountain and Skeletor was eager to examine his new possessions. Evil-Lyn had remained behind at headquarters while Skeletor had gone personally to retrieve the weapons and she was anxiously awaiting his return.

She heard Skeletor's voice approach, so went out to meet him. "Skeletor, come quickly. It's Hordak."

oOo

The image of King Randor and his wife Queen Marlena faded from the Sorceress' mystic mirror. She returned to her throne room and sat in contemplation. The brief discussion with King Randor and Queen Marlena had the Sorceress worried. What if she had commissioned Prince Adam to undertake this journey out of purely selfish reasons? While she was confident that He-Man would contact her if the need arose, she worried that she had thrust him into an unknown enemy that he was ill-prepared to fight.

The Sorceress' previous encounters with Hordak and his Horde forces proved that he could be a formidable opponent. He-Man's Sword of Power was strong enough for any enemy, and the Sword of Protection he also carried may prove to help him in other ways as well. However much she worried, she could not let these fears deter her from this mission's ultimate objective. Her most fiercely-protected secret was in danger of being exposed and she had to use all weapons at her disposal to fight on behalf of Eternia and its treasures.

In a moment of weakness, she called forth images from her past. They were a reminder of all the reasons why she willingly faced the isolation of Castle Grayskull and the endless struggles she endured daily. If those she loved could be protected from harm, she would readily face any amount of torment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of _He-Man_ and _She-Ra_ do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **redskyy** for his collaborative efforts with this story.

* * *

Skulls flamed to life, casting sinister shadows on the gray stone walls as Skeletor walked past. His evil band of warriors staggered behind. "You dare bring your ugly face here now? After all these years?" Skeletor hissed as he arrogantly stalked into the throne room. Brushing carelessly past Evil-Lyn, he lifted his staff, prepared to blast Hordak back to wherever he came from.

Alarmed, Evil-Lyn caught Skeletor's arm, ruining his aim. The blast hit his chair instead, leaving a crumbling mess of bones. "You idiot! My chair!" Skeletor exclaimed.

"Skeletor, perhaps we should discover why Hordak is here before we attack?" Evil-Lyn suggested.

Hordak laughed. "Still a menace with that staff, I see." He took another look at his surroundings. "Your incompetence with the Havok Staff is not the only thing that has not changed. It's amazing, nothing about this place has changed at all," he mused.

"What do you want?" Skeletor said after a pause.

"I just thought you would be interested in what I've found in Etheria," Hordak answered smugly.

With a look of disgust, Skeletor relaxed his stance. "Why would I care what happens in that dump?"

"One of your enemies seems to have made his way into my territory. I believe his appearance may have to do with what happened 20 years ago, " Hordak disclosed.

Evil-Lyn gave a silent gasp. Hordak's revelations brought back recollections of the many stories she had heard in various circles about the infamous battle. While most considered it lore and myth, she knew better. Despite her previous attempts to hear more from Skeletor, he refused to even acknowledge that the event even existed, let alone discuss it. This was her opportunity to use this time to her advantage.

"That blasted He-Man! So he thinks he can ignore me and go to Etheria, does he? I'll show him that I haven't even begun to fight!" Skeletor growled in anger.

Hordak chuckled to himself, still amazed by Skeletor's adolescent reactions. "Even I've heard about your repeated failures to take on this 'He-Man'. Have you failed so many times that you lost sight of what this could mean?" Hordak said.

"What are you babbling on about?" Skeletor was annoyed, ignoring the jab about He-Man.

"I'm talking about the battle with the Sorceress those 20 years ago. I think it might be _her_ time, and I may need your help."

oOo

Adam's gaze hardened at the sight of the expectant looks from his captors. "Now look here. You capture me, tie me up, steal my possessions and expect me to answer you?"

The man with the arrow pointed at Adam's chest smirked. "Yes, I think that sums it up."

The woman faltered, but pushed determinedly forward. "You trespassed on our land uninvited and brought dangerous weapons with you. How do we know you aren't a spy sent from our enemies to catch us unaware?"

Adam's frame tensed as he leaned forward, causing the other man to tighten his grasp on his bow as a precaution. "Look, I'm a stranger here and don't know anything about these enemies you speak of. But if they are anything like those mechanical troops I fought yesterday, then I think you're both fools! Now release me and give me back my swords. I just want to finish my duty and go back home. I'm not here to cause trouble."

The woman's gaze sharpened. "You fought the Horde yesterday and are still alive to tell of it?" She exchanged a meaningful glance with her companion before shaking her head. "Impossible."

"Unless he had help," the man said slowly. "Tell me, stranger, did you come here alone? You must have had others with you. Where are they?"

Adam straightened and leaned back as he considered what he should tell him. "I might have come with a friend," Adam said cautiously. He wasn't sure who might have seen him in his He-Man persona in the series of battles yesterday.

The woman was instantly on the alert. "Where is he?" She took a closer look at her surroundings.

"Not here in your woods, if that's what you're thinking," Adam responded. But he will be, Adam added silently, if he could just get his sword back.

"You seem determined to get these swords," the man observed.

"They're valuable swords," Adam defended.

"And your speech is too noble to be a simple commoner," the man continued, "But what would you be doing alone in the woods if you are a nobleman?"

"I never said I was either. I'm just a simple man with a task you are preventing me from completing." Adam didn't like their suspicions or their belief in their right to demand answers from him. What kind of land was this where strangers were greeted with such hostility?

"Nevertheless, I still say there's something you're not revealing to us. Until your friend shows up to back up your story, you will stay with us," she decided.

Adam sighed as he tried to come up with a plan.

oOo

Early morning dawned in Etheria with the stench of burning metal permeating through the air. The first rays of the sun had not yet reached the forest, and remnants of last night's battle just a few hours before between He-Man and the Horde troops littered the ground. Cleanup was delegated to Hordak's Horde force.

Disgusted by the incompetency of their militia, Catra half-heartedly threw piles of former Horde troopers into a transport system to be brought back to the Fright Zone for repair or spare parts.

"Hordak will not be pleased," Mantenna hummed. He signaled for the transport system to take off just as a new transporter arrived to take its place.

"We need to come up with a plan," Scorpia announced, watching Catra work. Her tail flicked restlessly behind her as she viewed the damage. It was humiliating to think that one man could defeat so many of their infantry. "I knew I should have been there last night. We would have captured him by now." She slammed her clenched fist into her palm for emphasis.

"You are too full of yourself," Catra hissed. "If he's defeated so many of our troops, he must have some sort of secret weapon we need to uncover. I doubt the addition of your aid would have made any difference."

Leech approached from the front of the transporter before Scorpia could snarl a reply. "Imp was sent out to spy on the new stranger. Has word come back yet?"

"If he has, Shadow Weaver has not told us," Mantenna replied.

"That won't matter if we don't find that stranger," Scorpia insisted. "Hordak will blame us for this failure if we don't do something."

"Yes," Catra drawled, "And Imp will take all the credit if he uncovers anything."

"If this man is not in town, I say he must be in Whispering Woods," Mantenna remarked. A loud crash could be heard as the final Horde trooper was thrown into the transporter.

Catra frowned. "Then how do you suggest we get him out? Those woods are cursed. We'll never get in."

Located a few miles away, Whispering Woods had some sort of ancient enchantment cast upon it that prevented the Horde from entering. Shadow Weaver was constantly researching new techniques in the attempt to break the enchantment, but was unsuccessful thus far.

"Then we should stage an attack, and draw him out," Leech decided. "I bet he's as fond of those townspeople as the members of the Great Rebellion. An attack will bring them all out."

Scorpia grinned maliciously. "Good. We'll capture this enemy and take all the credit for ourselves."

oOo

The woman's decision to bring Adam with them back to their headquarters was not a unanimous decision. The argument between his captors made him curious. "We should give him a chance," the woman argued. "Didn't you hear what he said? He fought the Horde, so he must be on our side!"

"You can't just trust that he's telling us the truth," the man debated. "I say he could be a spy sent from Hordak to discover our next plan of action!"

"My mother says that these woods have been enchanted for centuries and have always been a place of protection. He wouldn't have even been allowed in here if his intentions weren't noble," the woman responded with some ferocity.

The man bowed his head briefly before looking back up. "You're right," he acquiesced reluctantly. "But we still need to keep a close eye on him."

The woman smiled. "Of course. I'm not that naïve."

Adam found himself being led to a large clearing where some sort of settlement had been established. His hands were still tightly tied behind his back, and every few feet, the man with the arrow would push him forward. He still had no idea who these people were, but he surmised that the people or things he fought last night must be this 'Horde' that they talked about. The Horde seemed to be an oppressive group, but at the moment, Adam wasn't sure he was inclined to trust either side.

After passing several small encampments, he entered a large canvas tent set up near the center of the clearing. A wide wooden table with a few stools was placed near the entrance and Adam spied his swords wrapped in cloth and propped against one corner of the tent. Adam carefully kept his eyes away from the swords. If they thought he didn't see them, perhaps there would be less reason for them to move the swords out of sight. Now he just needed an opportunity to get near them and this situation could be resolved.

The woman was waylaid the moment they reached their headquarters and returned a few minutes later with scrolls of papers in her hands and a smile of triumph. "I was right to trust you, then."

If this was the way that they trusted strangers, Adam wasn't sure he wanted to know how they treated their enemies.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Stranger, were you the one to have beaten an entire unit of Horde troopers yesterday?" The woman asked him, ignoring the man's question.

"My friend and I did encounter some soldiers yesterday," Adam said for now. "Why?"

"Then we have a common enemy. I'd like you to invite you to join us in the Great Rebellion."

"Glimmer!" The man erupted. He jumped from his chair and approached the woman. "How can you say that?"

Adam took the man's inattention as the opportunity to try to sneak away. He slowly moved away from the chair and tried to discreetly shift in the direction of the swords.

Glimmer handed the man the scrolls of papers in her hands. "These reports have just come back concerning an attack yesterday against the Horde. If he is who he says he is, he and his friend managed to destroy enough troopers between the two of them that would have taken us days of planning and resources to match!"

The man took the scrolls but didn't look at them. "How can you be so trusting of this foreigner? His 'friend' could very well be this new force captain the Horde has come up with."

Adam had almost reached the swords, but paused, interested in learning more about the new force captain that was mentioned. The two were obviously concerned about this new development and he wondered how this might affect everything. Nevertheless, he pulled aside the cloth that loosely wrapped the swords and used one of the blades to slice through the ropes tied behind his back.

Glimmer was taken aback by her companion's harsh tone; he normally trusted her implicitly. This hostility was unusual for him. "Well then, why would he fight his own forces if he was one of their allies? Given the reports we heard after the battles, he took on hundreds of the Horde infantry without a second thought."

"That's exactly what spies do. In his attempts to gain our confidence and have access to Whispering Woods, I'm sure Hordak doesn't mind laying a few soldiers to waste. He's got thousands more, I'm sure," he added.

"Bo, we should at least give him another chance to tell us what he's hiding and perhaps convince him to join our forces," Glimmer countered.

Adam absorbed this new information. Perhaps they aren't as bad as this Horde group after all. Well, he'll have to consider all of this later. With his hands now free, Adam quickly grabbed both swords, sliced an opening in the back of the tent and escaped before they could stop him. He heard a shout of alarm erupt throughout the Great Rebellion's camp and immediately thought the alarm concerned his escape. He hid behind a heap of shields and weapons piled behind the tent in order to avoid notice. However, people were running past him and towards the tent instead. Something else must have caught their attention. Adam leaned closer to the slit he had made in the tent to eavesdrop on the conversation inside.

"Nate, what seems to be the problem?" Bo asked.

"There's been an attack at High Village. The Horde has burned the school down and I hear they are starting on the tavern next," a man informed.

Glimmer and Bo immediately turned in Adam's direction, but realized with some frustration that he was gone. They didn't have time to deal with this now. With fighting erupting in the town nearby, their help was needed. "Bo, you go find the stranger. I'm going to lead a group to the village to help. Join us as soon as you can," Glimmer ordered.

"Right. Be careful," Bo cautioned. They both ran out of the tent. Adam hurried to a grove of trees nearby. He-Man's aid was needed.

oOo

The villagers were clustered in groups feeling both angry and helpless. They had paid Hordak's exorbitant tax. They had even begun saving for the next one. Why would he do this? Many secretly hoped for aid from the Great Rebellion, but others feared that their help would bring further ruin down on all their heads.

Glimmer watched the ongoing destruction from within the safety of Whispering Woods, her mouth set in a grim line. The horror and cruelty shown here was typical of the Horde's regime, but this attack was unusual in its timing. Based on past experience, Glimmer knew that Hordak did nothing without some form of personal reward. She couldn't see how this gained them anything. It could possibly be a trap, or maybe a chance for the new force captain to test the waters.

Regardless of the reason, she knew that the villagers still needed her help and she would do as much as she can. She turned around to study the faces of the brave people behind her who courageously abandoned their homes and joined her in the effort to remove Hordak from Etheria. She prayed that she was making the right decision and proceeded to direct them to their positions. It was time to fight for those who could not fight themselves.

With a fierce cry, Glimmer and her friends rushed through the crowd of Horde troopers. They fought with axes, spears, and any other available weapon. Glimmer spotted Catra standing nearby and used her magic to knock the mask from where it sat atop the woman's head. It wouldn't prevent Catra from transforming to a panther for long, but it would delay her somewhat. Glimmer turned and fell to the floor just in time to avoid a laser beam sent in her direction from Mantenna.

She crawled behind a cart to avoid the other laser beams and tried to get a good enough view to stop Mantenna's attacks. A well-placed arrow aimed at Mantenna's neck took care of the problem for her. She turned to see Bo approach.

"Glimmer, you all right?" He asked.

Glimmer took his proffered hand and allowed him to help her up. "I'm fine. Did you find the stranger?"

Bo shook his head. "Wherever he is, he's long gone from the camp. I thought he might be out here somewhere either attacking us or fighting with us."

Glimmer took another quick look around. "No, I haven't seen him anywhere. Maybe he is who he claims to be – a stranger just trying to go about his business."

"I can see you could use a little help," a deep voice announced. Bo and Glimmer were both instantly on the alert. They turned to see a large man approaching. At well over six feet in height, he towered over them and thick ropes of muscles covered his entire form. He wore little in the way of clothing, but he what he did wear was obviously designed to protect him and allow for free movement.

"You have the swords!" Bo exclaimed when he spied a sword in the man's hand and another at his back.

"Yes," He-Man acknowledged. "I am He-Man, a friend of Adam, the man you captured last night."

"But where is Adam?" Glimmer asked. "He's not with you."

"There's no time to talk right now," He-Man replied, "you seem to have a bigger problem on your hands."

"He's right. If you're on our side, we could use the help," Bo said.

Glimmer smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He-Man sighed as he smashed aside a few troops. "I see you still haven't learned your lesson. I guess I'll just have to knock some sense into you." He lifted one of the mechanical robots off of the ground and threw him several feet away, taking several of his allies with him."

Scorpia ran toward Leech. "Look it's the stranger; the plan worked!"

"What are we waiting for?" Leech growled. "Let's get him!"

He-Man's immense strength and the power of his sword and shield were underestimated once again. They failed to capture him and were forced to retreat. "You won't get away with this!" Scorpia yelled as she ran from the scene.

"Hordak will defeat you," Mantenna added.

Leech and Catra called for a retreat and took the remaining troops with them.

A resounding cheer was heard from the villagers nearby. Their town was destroyed, but at least they were alive. Rebuilding was possible with the help of the Great Rebellion and their allies.

Glimmer approached He-Man, admiration in her eyes. "He-Man, you were incredible!"

Bo appeared from behind Glimmer and laid a possessive hand on Glimmer's shoulder. "Yes, we couldn't have done it without you."

"It was an honor to help," He-Man replied. He re-sheathed his sword.

"If there is anything we can do to help you in return, just ask," Glimmer offered.

He-Man nodded. "There is something you can do. Adam and I are looking for the owner of this sword." He-Man pulled out the sword with the stone for their examination. "For now, Adam has gone to send word back to our country that our mission is still incomplete, but it is imperative that we find the sword's owner soon."

Bo and Glimmer both looked at the sword, but did not reach to take it. Glimmer ran a finger across the stone, but eventually shook her head. "It's obviously a powerful sword, but no, I'm sorry, I don't recognize it. I don't even recognize the metal that the sword is made from."

"We can send word out to our allies and see if they have any knowledge of this sword," Bo offered. "But until then, you are welcome to stay with us. We'd also be honored if you would join us in the Great Rebellion. As you can see, Hordak and his forces are a blight on our country and a few of us have banded together to oppose his authority."

"I appreciate your help. I may take you up on your offer for shelter. But I must stay focused on my mission," He-Man replied.

"Certainly," Glimmer replied. "I'll get started right away. We should hear some word back by nightfall."

He-Man nodded. "Then I will see you back at your camp. I must go and find Adam and see if we can further our search before tonight."

They agreed and departed. As soon as He-Man found some time alone, he attempted to contact the Sorceress through the sword. A call to Castle Grayskull was met with a disturbing silence.

oOo

In humiliation, the four limped back to the Fright Zone with what remained of the Horde troops. "We destroyed even more of Hordak's army. He's not going to like it," Mantenna remarked.

"Shut up Mantenna," Leech snapped. "It was that warrior! He will pay for this."

Scorpia rubbed her limp tail. "But until we get revenge, Hordak will take this defeat out on our hides."

Catra grumbled in silence, too angry to talk. Shadow Weaver approached, descending the stairs that led from her lair to the Fright Zone's main landing. "I see you come back defeated," she said, "and it was on an attack without the consent of your force captain!"

Leech and Scorpia exchanged mutual dark looks. Force Captain Adora's recent promotion was a sore point for them all. "We had it well at hand," Leech defended.

"It was that warrior and his sword. He ruined everything," Mantenna added.

Shadow Weaver growled. "You should know better than to start an attack against an unknown enemy. You are lucky Imp is here to save your hides. He has new Intel to report to Hordak. I will speak with Force Captain Adora concerning your punishment." Imp appeared just then and followed Shadow Weaver as she drifted away. He stuck a tongue out at them in spite and left after an evil glance.

Catra, Scorpia, Leech, and Mantenna returned the glare, united in their mutual hatred of the accursed Imp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of _He-Man_ and _She-Ra_ do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Appreciation goes to _**redskyy**_ for collaborating with me on this story. I struggled with the writing of this one and I hope it turned out okay._  
_

* * *

_Many Years Ago_

A wrinkled hag crept from the shadows, carrying with her a blazing torch. The flickering flames alternately lit and hid the deep-set grooves that lined her face. She came to a stop before a young woman whose slender frame was presently heavy with child. "My Teelana, it is time that I step down. This is what you have been trained for. I have consulted the Elders and the child you carry will determine the fate of Castle Grayskull itself as well as determine the state of peace in all of Eternia. Are you prepared for what is to come?"

Teelana shifted her stance and laid a protective hand across her womb. She thought of her husband and wished for his comforting presence and easy confidence. But that was in another, simpler time. The hag waited patiently and finally, Teelana nodded in acceptance. "Yes, I am ready." She made sure to speak in clear, even tones. Keeping a firm hand over her child, she lowered her head and accepted the cowl and all the rights and powers that the cowl entailed.

_One Year Later_

The battle remained fierce, despite the fact that it had been drawn out for days. The situation was at a standstill with no sign of surrender from either side. The Sorceress summoned a well of strength somewhere deep within and from a parapet of Castle Grayskull, she looked over all that she was protecting. Only a few were left standing and, as planned, the Elders who had fallen transferred their essence into Grayskull.

The Sword of Protection lent its unwavering strength to the defense of the castle, acting as an impenetrable shield against enemy attack. Conversely, the Sword of Power was the source from which the remaining pillars of offense depended upon in order to keep on going. Castle Grayskull and the entire battle that was taking place on its grounds were encapsulated inside a magical barrier created and maintained by the Sorceress' own hand. The outside world remained oblivious to the struggle that raged within Castle Grayskull's walls. In her arms was the child that she was so fiercely protecting, so innocent and unaware in her sleep.

It shouldn't be too much longer. Their own defenses were weakening and Horde Prime was finally showing signs of losing his substantial strength as well. The Elders and their allies determinedly pressed forward. But no, it was a distraction. The Sorceress could sense two intruders penetrating the castle's inner sanctum. She immediately sent out a warning to the Elders. "They are making their way to the swords!"

She had to act fast. With as much of the power that could be spared, she and the last of the Elders strengthened the protection spells in place over herself, her child, and the two swords she was guarding. A piggish-looking general and his skull-faced apprentice pressed forward, too easily casting aside the magical shields in place. Too late she sensed a presence behind her as a red-cloaked witch materialized impossibly behind her. "The child is ours," the dark sorceress rasped.

"No!" The Sorceress shouted and held her child more tightly in her arms. A powerful blast of energy pushed both generals back but was useless on the evil witch before her. "You will not take her from me," the Sorceress swore.

An ugly laugh erupted from the witch. "And how do you plan to stop me?" A black spell that the Sorceress now realized had been in the works since the battle began was complete. In devastation, the Sorceress watched her daughter disappear in her arms. The dark witch laughed again before disappearing herself.

Another blast signaled the end of the last of the Elders, who willingly sacrificed themselves to keep the swords safe. Horde Prime let out a howl of outrage. "You may have saved Grayskull and the swords," he grunted, "but we have the child. We will return to take back what is ours!"

"Grayskull, and the swords will never be yours, not as long as I stand against you," the Sorceress swore, a gnawing ache for her daughter in her heart. "I will find my daughter and she will defeat you!"

Hordak laughed. "You are welcome to try."

The Sorceress used the last of her power to strike Hordak down, resulting in intense earthquakes and fierce storms. But Hordak and his army were already gone, having disappeared through a portal at the last minute. Skeletor, his apprentice, was left behind. With an angry cry, he found his own way out of the magical barrier.

The deafening silence of the aftermath of the battle overwhelmed her. Castle Grayskull's once lush grounds and surrounding woodlands were gone. The Sorceress' last strike left the earth barren of trees and life. Deep rivulets surrounded Grayskull on both sides, sinking deep into the core of the planet. The Sorceress was heartbroken over the loss of her daughter; already she missed the wise counsel of the Elders. But at least the final protection spell placed over her daughter would keep her child safe from mortal harm and both the castle and the swords were secure. It was cold comfort now.

The Sorceress berated herself. She should have gone against the Elders' wishes and called for aid. She knew that newly crowned King Randor would gladly have offered his military forces had they need of it. But no, she knew that they were right. He had a son now who will be very important to Eternia one day. They could not afford to have anything upset the safety of the royal family at this time.

With nowhere left to turn, the Sorceress returned to the walls of Castle Grayskull. There were several billion places where Hordak could have taken her daughter, but she would search through every one of them to get her child back. There was one way to speed up the process, but the sacrifice for such a use of the castle's power was a portion of the Sorceress' own power as well as a permanent confinement within the walls of the castle until such use of the power had ended.

She recalled her predecessor's final words to her and knew that for the sake of all that was important, the sacrifice was necessary. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength.

_Present Day_

It had just passed six o'clock in the morning and Adora had been hard at work for an hour. She vowed to prove herself worthy of the trust that Hordak had placed on her. He was a hard taskmaster, but she could not forget that he had taken her in when she had no one. She would make him proud and confident in her abilities as the new force captain of his army. Adora could still remember the momentous occasion when he made the announcement in their last meeting two nights ago. She could ignore the glares and hisses coming her way from her comrades because of the pride that shone in Hordak's face.

Absentmindedly rubbing her temple, Adora took a break from her training. The headache she woke up with was back in full force. She wondered if she should tell someone about the strange dreams she had been having these past several nights, but worried at being seen as weak because of them.

"Adora, is something wrong?" Shadow Weaver asked in her raspy voice as she crept closer.

"Good Morning, Shadow Weaver," Adora greeted as she straightened. She carefully removed her hand from her head.

"I came to speak with you, but you look unwell. Are you all right, my child?" Shadow Weaver pressed. "Since Hordak and I found you as a baby those many years ago, you have been like a daughter to me. You should know you can tell me anything."

"I think I've been pushing myself too hard," Adora admitted. "I'll be fine once I have something to eat."

"If you need to talk, you can come to me."

Adora forced a smile to ease her worries. "I know, and I'm grateful for all you do for me. But I assure you, I'm fine. I'd better get back to work. No rest for the weary," Adora joked. She nodded to Shadow Weaver and continued her run.

With narrowed eyes, Shadow Weaver watched Adora's retreating back. Perhaps it was time to schedule another private session with her. The brainwashing spell must be wearing off.

oOo

He-Man expected that there would be times during this mission when he would not be able to communicate with the Sorceress. After all, with his presence gone from Eternia, it was bound to happen that Skeletor would increase his efforts to take over Castle Grayskull and Eternia. However, he hadn't expected for the situation to occur so soon.

He was tempted to make an early return to Eternia just to check on the situation at home, but knew that it was not practical at this point in the journey. He had barely begun and had made no progress in his search for the sword's true owner. Again, He-Man wished that the Sorceress was less vague in her instructions. How was he going to recognize the owner of this sword? He recalled putting the same question to the Sorceress, who merely smiled and urged him to trust his instincts.

He assumed that the owner of the sword would have to be someone with power or strong physical capabilities. So far, only Glimmer and Bo were close to fitting this description, but he didn't think that either of the two was the person he needed. When he first touched his Sword of Power, there was instant familiarity, as though the sword belonged to him. Glimmer did not show any of that in the Sword of Protection's presence.

Hordak obviously was a force to be reckoned with, but he and his army were more reminiscent of what could happen should Skeletor ever succeed in his efforts to rule Eternia. Surely the Sorceress would not place such a powerful weapon in the hands of the enemy? But it would be more prudent to do more research on Hordak and his new force captain before they could be completely eliminated.

For now, he unsheathed the mysterious sword the Sorceress entrusted him with, trying to glean some sort of clue or direction as to how to go about finding its true owner. The stone felt warm to the touch, bringing forth a comforting and reassuring feeling. He could feel the great power within the sword, a feeling very much like his own Sword of Power. He could almost feel the pull and desire of the sword, which seemed just as determined to find its owner. He sheathed the sword again, renewing his resolution to learn more about this Hordak and what happened here in Etheria.

He-Man returned to his original form as Adam and proceeded to the nearest tavern in hopes of overhearing some gossip concerning the Horde, but most of the talk centered on the earlier battle. All other talk concerned the minor damage to the building, which would be repaired the following day. Any mentions of the Horde were facts that he already knew. As night began to fall, he changed back to He-Man and returned to the camp and was greeted with many thanks and praises from the members of the Great Rebellion. He was shown to the main tent and found Glimmer studying some documents. Hearing his presence, Glimmer turned around to greet him.

"Welcome back, He-Man. Unfortunately, I have not been able to gain any information about that sword of yours. There are still some contacts I have not heard back from yet, so there may be hope yet," Glimmer said.

"I appreciate the help, Glimmer," He-Man said. "How has High Village been faring since the attack?" he inquired.

"The village should be safe for now. Bo and some of the others are currently aiding the village people right now in rebuilding the school. Thank goodness we arrived in time to prevent much more damage. But where is Adam? I wanted to apologize to him for our earlier hospitality. The Horde has been known for such nefarious tricks, so it's hard to be too trusting of others," Glimmer said.

"He is currently following a lead about the owner of this sword. I'll be sure to deliver the message," He-Man said.

"After taking such a loss, I'm sure the Horde isn't going to take it very lightly," Glimmer said a little worriedly. "I am thinking he may attack Thamor next. It's a larger town nearby and some of the townspeople there have been a little more vocal in its objection of the Horde's rule."

"Well then, we can just bring the fight to them," He-Man said, hoping to take care of the Horde and get a lead on the sword, as well. "I want to meet this new force captain. Perhaps you can fill me in about the current events in Etheria."

oOo

Hordak eyed the state of the grounds surrounding Castle Grayskull. While many things remained the same in the years he had been away, here was something that very much had changed. The power that could be felt here was as strong as ever, but Grayskull was a barren, desolate place.

He could not understand why Skeletor would concentrate his efforts into taking over the castle. It was obvious to see that there was nothing left here. It would be better for him to breach Randor's palace first and force the people to bow down to his might. Then when the palace was secured could he use their resources to enable him to make a push for Castle Grayskull and possession of its secrets. Hordak shook his head. But Skeletor had always been a rash, foolish apprentice. It was a disappointment that he did not turn out better. "Tell me more about this pile of weapons you have dragging behind you."

To Hordak, they looked like typical weapons that could be found in any military's arsenal. He couldn't understand Skeletor's excitement over them. In fact, Hordak was confident that his own forces possessed much more formidable weapons than these.

"You may think they look like nothing, and separately they are nothing," Skeletor agreed. "But these are special. I stole them from a heavily guarded shipment being transported to Randor's castle. I've done some research and when used in tandem, it becomes the Energy Blaster. This here has enough fire power to take down whole mountains. This should be more than sufficient to take over Castle Grayskull."

A look of cunning shifted across Hordak's eyes before it was quickly erased. He smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Not so fast," a woman's melodic voice interrupted. "Do you dare to set foot on Castle Grayskull's grounds once again?"

With a snarl, Hordak looked up at the very same parapet that the Sorceress stood from 20 years before. "Still up in your tower, I see. Are you too cowardly to come down and fight us?"

The Sorceress laughed. "There's nothing to fight. As I told you once before, you will never breach these walls so long as I stand before you."

"Don't be too sure of that," Skeletor said with a sneer. "Trap Jaw! Beast Man! Now!" In unison, both henchmen fired at the castle. Evil-Lyn offered support from her own staff as Skeletor watched in anticipation. The Energy Blaster united the three beams to form one large beam to strike the castle drawbridge with intense force.

Recognizing the weapon as King Randor's missing shipment, the Sorceress raised her hand, summoning forth a shield that easily absorbed the feeble blasts. Hordak snorted in amusement at Skeletor's weak attempt as the Sorceress spoke. "You are foolish to think you can oppose me with such a weapon, particularly when you obviously don't know its uses," she said in amusement.

Hordak agreed. The weapon Skeletor had praised so enthusiastically only moments before was nothing more than an expensive gun, really. But with a few minor adjustments and the right opportunity, those weapons could be put to some really good use. Hordak decided that he would steal them, after all.

"It's not over yet, Sorceress," Skeletor could be heard saying, "You may have stopped that initial blast, but let's see you counter a whole barrage of them. Fire the Energy Blaster at full power!' Skeletor commanded in fury.

Hordak looked on as a sort of aura of light surrounded the Sorceress just before an almost visible shield once again blocked Skeletor's efforts. There was something comical about watching Skeletor bungle his way through another failed attempt at a hostile takeover of the castle. Perhaps it was time to make another attempt at Eternia and Grayskull's powers. With Adora as Force Captain, she would be well suited to watch over Etheria while the Horde took over Eternia as well. It would do well to keep her away from Eternia until the true nature of her power is known, which reminded him of his other intention of making this trip.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Skeletor screeched in Hordak's direction. Just as Hordak was either about to respond or shoot Skeletor himself, he received an unexpected visual image of Shadow Weaver in his mind.

"Shadow Weaver, what is it? It must be important news for you to leave the Fright Zone to access your cauldron," Hordak immediately responded.

"Mighty Hordak, I have received useful intelligence in your absence," she replied. "Imp has successfully uncovered the motive behind the mysterious warrior's presence in Etheria. It has something to do with the two swords he carries with him. They are very powerful. During a battle your generals staged and lost, the warrior used one of the swords and it deflected every blast we sent his way. It cut a Horde trooper completely in half with one swipe. It seems to be indestructible. We must seize these swords. They may have magical properties that may be of use to us," she hissed.

"This warrior is from Eternia and any magical or protective properties these weapons may have must have come from Grayskull itself. Excellent work, Shadow Weaver. I will deal with my generals myself when I return. I will try to uncover further intel from here. I expect you to monitor the warrior and notify me immediately if you have further developments."

"Very well, Hordak." Shadow Weaver ended the link and Hordak returned his full attention to the Sorceress. He was just in time to witness an impressive strike at the Sorceress herself. Evidently disgusted by the 'uselessness' of the Energy Blaster, Skeletor opted to cast the weapons aside and use his own staff to fire directly at his opponent.

Hordak felt a spike in the Sorceress' power. The feathers on her cowl rustled in an invisible wind and fire burned in her eyes. "You will pay for what you have done," she said calmly. With both arms raised, she formed a ball of white fire between her hands. Hordak expected such a move and took pains to protect himself and the Energy Blaster.

Witnessing the mass of fire about to launch in their direction, Trap Jaw and Beast Man ducked helplessly as Evil-Lyn joined her power with Skeletor's to form a shield to protect their hides. The Sorceress' own blast erupted in an explosion of dust and billows of smoke that covered the Evil Warriors in a black haze. As the smoke cleared, Skeletor's warriors were stunned from the blast, while Hordak and the Energy Blaster remained unharmed.

"You seem to be as strong as ever, Sorceress. I can see how Adora takes after you," he snorted evilly. "That warrior of yours, He-Man as you call him, was also a nice present as well. Those swords were just what I, or should I say, what _Adora_ needed to truly fulfill her destiny at my side," he bluffed, waiting for her to take the bait.

Visibly shaking with fury, the Sorceress turned her attention to Hordak. "Impossible! Her power would never have manifested itself in your evil hands, Hordak. The Sword of Protection will clean her of your evil," she said with force. She mentally berated herself for her inattention to Adam's activities since his departure to Etheria. She mentally cast for any messages from Adam and realized he had sent an urgent call some time ago, but she had not heard from him since.

Hordak laughed. "It's too late, Sorceress. I have had nearly 20 years to exert my influence over Adora. She thinks of me as a father." He laughed again at the Sorceress' cry of outrage. "I have the swords and will return to use them against you."

At this the Sorceress laughed herself. "Just try using the Sword of Power for your evil purposes and you will see what happens to you. You may have incapacitated He-Man for now, but he won't stay down for long."

Hordak snorted. "We'll see about that." He fumbled with something on his arm, and an instant later, Hordak and the Energy Blaster disappeared inside a portal.

Skeletor regained consciousness just in time to see Hordak depart with his weapon in tow. Cursing in anger at Hordak's duplicity once again, Skeletor escaped the grounds of Castle Grayskull, leaving his minions to find their own way home. The Sorceress watched the proceedings with a stoic expression. She returned to her chamber to think and to plan.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well what did you think? Please read and review. See below for a hint of what's to come in Chapter 4 of our adventure. 

_The town was going up in flames, sending off waves of intense heat and smoke that made it difficult to discern friend from foe. He-Man deflected another attack and turned just in time to bring down another, but not before the other got a lucky swipe to his face. _

_Wiping the stray blood from the gash to his cheek, a flash of blond hair from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He raised his sword just in time to see his next adversary approach from the shadows with a weapon in hand. A pair of cool blue eyes connected with his own and the sounds of the battle around them faded._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The world and characters of _He-Man_ and _She-Ra_ do not belong to me.

**A/N:** Sorry, it's been a while, so if you've been following this story, I recommend you re-read the previous chapter(s) to refresh your memory. If you are a new reader, thanks for not stopping at chapter one. As always, immense thanks go to Redskyy for his invaluable assistance. Now on with the story.

* * *

Hordak landed back in Etheria with a thud and a grimace of annoyance. That emergency portal needed some tweaking. His hasty retreat from Eternia was unplanned and he hadn't had the time to preset alternative coordinates. Thus, his landing back at the Fright Zone's sprawling air field was still some distance away from his work lab. But no matter. At least he got away and he brought back a little gift with him. Gazing greedily at the Energy Blaster, his mind was already racing with ideas on how this new technology could be used to his own advantage.

He was greeted by an army of troopers, but none of his generals or Shadow Weaver. Displeased by this lack of respect, Hordak ordered that the troopers get back to work and signaled a couple of them to carry his newest weapon carefully back to his private work quarters. "Where are my generals?" he barked.

"Likely being punished by your new force captain," Shadow Weaver replied as she appeared at his side. "I would have been here to meet you, but I've been keeping a close eye on Adora," she informed. "We need to talk...privately."

Hordak grunted. "Very well, follow me."

oOo

From the pile of wood scraps and ashes, Bo freed another book and added it to his small stack. It would take some time to re-build the school, but they got a good start on it today. The remnants of the old building were hauled away and most of the walls of the new structure had been erected. The roof would be taken care of another day. When darkness descended, the townspeople called it a day and headed for the main square to join in the celebrations being held there. Bo and the members of the Great Rebellion were invited to join them, of course, so he returned home to extend the invitation.

As he reached the camp, he was greeted with cheers and hard pats on the back. More cheers erupted when Bo recalled the invite to the party in town and most headed in that direction. All he wanted was to see Glimmer and his day would be complete. He reached the main tent and couldn't help but frown when he saw how close Glimmer and the stranger had become. Both were bent over the table reading a map. The stranger made some sort of suggestion and Glimmer smiled in approval. Bo decided that it was time to interrupt this little interlude.

Glimmer looked up from her perusal of a map of Thamor and was happy to see that Bo had returned. "Bo, how goes the school?"

Bo grinned and shared the good news. "We got a good start on repairing the school. One room only suffered minor damage, but the second will need to be rebuilt from the ground up. I offered to come by tomorrow, but they said that they can finish from here. There's a party in High Village's main square and we are all invited. You, too, He-Man," Bo added generously.

He-Man shook his head. "You two go on ahead. I need to find Adam and continue our mission. But I'll be back in time to prepare for Thamor."

"Thamor?" Bo asked, surprised. "Has there been more news?"

"I believe Thamor is next on the Horde's list," Glimmer explained. "The townspeople have been grumbling about the Horde's taxes and rumors say that the new force captain may step in to assert the Horde's authority."

"So we prepare for another battle," Bo said grimly. He nodded and tightened his hold on his bow.

"But enough for now. Let's go to High Village and celebrate," Glimmer suggested.

He-Man waved them off and left in the opposite direction. As soon as he was assured of privacy, he returned to his natural state as Adam and tried to reach the Sorceress again. He called to the Sorceress telepathically and was relieved to receive an answer. "Sorceress, has there been trouble at home?"

"Man At Arms has increased security around the castle and his daughter Teela has been sent to monitor Skeletor's activities. But Adam, I must tell you that it is imperative that you complete your mission," the Sorceress urged.

"I know you said to trust my instincts, but I've had no luck finding the owner of this sword," Adam revealed. He was concerned by the signs of tension he could hear in the Sorceress' voice. "Sorceress, has something happened?"

From the confines of Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress paced as she chose her words carefully. She hated that she couldn't reveal more to Adam. She was sure that her daughter was meant for the Sword of Protection, but the sword's true owner could only be guided. Any attempts to seize, coerce, or give the sword away rendered the sword's power useless. It was an additional measure that The Elders added to keep the sword away from enemy hands. But it did make the Sorceress' job more difficult.

"I've received a visit from Skeletor, but he was not alone," the Sorceress admitted. "He brought an old enemy to the castle as well as the shipment of weapons that Man At Arms was expecting. But there's no cause for worry. I took care of Skeletor. The castle and Eternia are safe for now."

"But what about the weapons? And can you tell me more about this 'enemy' he brought with him?" Adam pressed.

"I have reason to believe they are both in Etheria," the Sorceress said ambiguously.

"If there are any weapons here, then they must be with the Horde. Are you saying the Horde was once in Eternia?" Adam was shocked that he had not learned of this before.

"That was many years ago. No one had any reason to believe he would be back. He had taken what he came for and left." The Sorceress made an effort to keep the pain and bitterness from her voice.

Adam, thinking she was speaking of the weapons, considered his options. He believed that she was right. The Horde obviously returned to Eternia specifically for the weapons, and now that they had their hands on them, Eternia was safe for now. The real problem was keeping Etheria safe. "He-Man is assisting the people here with an upcoming battle against the Horde. Any new weapons will surely be used then. I'm also curious about this new force captain of theirs," Adam said. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that the new force captain was the key to the defeat of the Horde.

"Force captain?" she repeated somewhat sharply. "What can you tell me about this force captain?"

"Not much," Adam said grimly. "The Horde has promoted one of their generals to force captain status and the people here are concerned how this new development will affect their lives. I'll do what I can to help, but I am aware how important my mission is here. I won't let the Horde deter me from finding the sword's owner."

"For now, your battle with the Horde and your mission look to be intertwined," the Sorceress said serenely. "You must do what you can. But it's important that you keep your eyes open and trust your instincts," she stressed again.

"I will, Sorceress," Adam vowed. Their telepathic connection ended and Adam hurried to High Village to share the news of the Horde's new weapons. He only knew vague details of the weapons based on Man At Arms' descriptions of them. Most of the Rebellion's forces were simple farmers. But Glimmer and Bo seemed to be formidable in their own right. Adam had to hope that they were enough.

oOo

"I tell you, something is not right. She is not herself." Shadow Weaver tried once again to get Hordak to listen to reason, but she did not have his full attention and most likely wouldn't until he was done with his new toy. He was always this way about a new weapon. "Another session with me couldn't hurt."

Hordak waved an impatient hand at Shadow Weaver to halt her words. "Enough, Shadow Weaver. You worry for nothing. I wouldn't have promoted Adora if I was not absolutely confident in my ability to control her. Are you questioning my actions?"

"No, Mighty One, but wouldn't --"

Again, Hordak interrupted Shadow Weaver's arguments. "I will see Adora for myself," he decided. From their position just feet from the Fright Zone's training field, the two watched Adora at work.

The normally fearsome Horde generals were not looking so menacing today as they finally completed Hordak's strict training regimen for the second time that day. Gasping for breath with sweat pouring from their faces, the group came to a halt and shot glares of resentment at their captain when her back was turned. "Again," Adora commanded forcefully as she approached with hands on her hips. Imp was at her side taunting them whenever he had the chance. "Not only do you fail to subdue and capture _one_ man, you next waste valuable resources to launch an unsuccessful, _unauthorized_ attack on a town that was within Horde control. Obviously, you need more training," she continued.

"It was all Leech's idea," Scorpia drawled bitterly. "I say you couldn't have done any better."

Adora narrowed her eyes and launched a surprise attack that subdued Scorpia, who fell to the ground. "Couldn't I?" Adora challenged.

Hordak laughed delightedly as he approached the group. "Excellent work, Adora. I see I left my troops in capable hands." Shadow Weaver followed close behind.

Imp bounded closer to Hordak. "Master, did you hear what I learned about the swords?"

"Of course," Hordak replied. "Good work, as always. As for the rest of you, you heard your force captain. Back to work. Adora, come with me. I have a special surprise for you. Shadow Weaver, you and Imp can finish overseeing their training."

Adora straightened her shoulders. "Certainly." She was relieved that Hordak had chosen not to berate her over the failed attack, instead putting the blame rightfully on the others' shoulders. It would have been humiliating to be chastised publicly. Worse, he could have taken away her promotion and all her efforts to please him would be for nothing.

She followed him to his work quarters, curious about what surprise Hordak had in store for her. She glanced around at the shelves full of projects, both completed and half-finished, that Hordak had been working on either for his own personal use or for the benefit of his Horde army. But she didn't see anything new thus far. They reached another pile of weapons on a large steel table positioned near the center of the room. Again, she saw nothing new.

But then again, looks can be deceiving. Her eyes picked up on the unfamiliar design and the strangeness of the metal. What manner of weapons were these? They certainly weren't made in Etheria. "Hordak, what material are these weapons made from?" She leaned forward to take a closer look, but didn't touch.

Hordak smiled, pleased with Adora's perceptiveness. Again, he was confident that he made the right decision in giving Adora responsibility over his army. "This is the Energy Blaster. I picked it up from my recent travels. I plan to improve the technology to increase the capabilities of our own weapons, but for now, would you like to test it out?"

Adora moved closer, eager to prove her worth. Hordak went on to explain the Energy Blaster's capabilities as it stood now and she couldn't wait to try it out in battle. "We'll take it out for a few test runs to make sure you've got a good handle on the Energy Blaster and then test it out in battle," Hordak declared.

Adora smiled slowly. "You know Thamor has been less than grateful for the Horde's rule. It would be the perfect place to launch an attack against the Rebellion."

Hordak smirked. "I like how your mind works." Adora hoped she merited his confidence.

oOo

The celebrations were in full swing when Adam reached High Village. He passed the crowd of dancers, children at play, and others sharing toasts of wine, but thus far, no signs of Bo or Glimmer. He saw another group roasting a large boar over a bonfire before finally spying the two he needed in conversation with some villagers.

The villagers had moved on to mingle with others by the time Adam approached. Bo and Glimmer greeted him warmly this time, a big difference from the last time he spoke to them as Adam. "Welcome Adam, we wanted to apologize for our behavior," Glimmer said contritely.

"Is He-Man with you?" Bo asked.

Adam shook his head. "There's been some news." Adam shared what he learned from the Sorceress, and the two leaders of the Great Rebellion were as concerned as Adam by this new development.

"How can we defeat this weapon? Would Glimmer's magic or one of my arrows do the trick?" Bo asked.

"He-Man can destroy the Energy Blaster, but I'm more concerned about innocent people getting hurt," Adam explained. "He told me about the battle you are planning in Thamor."

Bo nodded. "You're right. If the Energy Blaster is as dangerous as you say, villagers could get hurt if we stage it in town."

"We should head back to camp," Glimmer determined. Bo and Adam agreed. The three returned to Whispering Woods to talk strategy.

An hour later, it was decided. The next morning, Adam would leave camp to find He-Man, who had left to continue their primary mission. Once He-Man was located, he and Adam would sneak into Horde headquarters to find and destroy the Energy Blaster. Glimmer and a group of members of the Rebellion would keep watch over High Village should the Horde decide to return in order to seek retaliation. Bo and others would be planted in Thamor, too, in case the Horde decide to cause trouble there, instead. It was a solid plan.

Before dawn the next morning, Adam awoke to head out to find the Fright Zone. The others were still awakening or going about their morning ablutions half-asleep. He found Bo preparing extra arrows. "I'm heading out. He-Man shouldn't be too far," Adam murmured.

Bo nodded, unsurprised that He-Man would choose to camp alone nearby. The warrior, though loyal, seemed to be a bit of a loner. "Good luck with your mission. We'll set out for Thamor within the hour." As he watched Adam's retreating back, Bo could only hope that it wasn't the last he would see of him.

True to his word, Bo's team prepared to make the trek to Thamor close to an hour later. Dawn approached, lighting the path to the town. Suddenly, Bo called his team to a halt. A shadowy figure up ahead was approaching, but he couldn't make out whether it was a friend or foe. The figure wavered in place before abruptly collapsing. They cautiously made their way around the bend in the road to reach the person and Bo gasped to see a young man bloody from a wound in his arm and a gash at his temple. His arms and knees were badly scraped from where he must have fallen previously.

"Th-Thamor, Horde, attack," the young man gasped before passing out again.

Alarmed, Bo realized that they were too late. He could picture it. The Horde must have launched their attack on Thamor by the time Adam had left camp this morning. Cursing, Bo considered his options. His group was larger than Glimmer's, but not by much. But he'd have to sacrifice three of his men to get help. At least High Village was in close proximity. One was sent to bring word to Glimmer's team, and another to aid the young man. The third was sent to find He-Man, but there was little time to worry over whether He-Man would arrive before the battle was over. The Rebellion had worked alone before and they could work alone again.

oOo

Thamor was in a state of chaos and Adora tried to look satisfied over the result. She'd woken this morning with another intense headache and another disturbing dream, and both were proving to be distractions. She tried to ignore the ache in her head and concentrate on the task before her. It was imperative that this strike be successful. Hordak and Shadow Weaver remained behind in the Fright Zone, so this was Adora's first battle as leader.

There had been no signs of the Great Rebellion, so the Energy Blaster wasn't needed yet. Scorpia and the others were somewhat reluctant to take her orders, but even they had to see by now that she knew what she was doing. Thamor was properly cowed thus far and no further trouble seemed to be coming, but Adora didn't want to relax just yet.

Adora frowned as she watched the overly confident grins of her generals. "Leech, Catra, keep a close eye for signs of the Rebellion. It's not over yet," she cautioned.

"You worry too much," Catra purred.

"Yeah, this is an easy victory," Leech chimed in.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" A familiar male voice announced. An arrow burrowed into Leech's shoulder and the battle was on. Bo heard a female voice call for the use of the Energy Blaster and fervently hoped He-Man would be found in time.

Bo could see hundreds of Horde troopers and at least three or four of Hordak's generals. This was going to be a slaughter if at least Glimmer's team didn't arrive soon. He deftly dodged a laser beam headed his way and turned when he heard a battle cry behind him. Relief that reinforcements arrived changed to alarm when he realized that Glimmer must have used her magic to transport her team to Thamor.

"Glimmer!" Bo rushed to her side when she collapsed from exhaustion.

"It's nothing," Glimmer gasped. "I just overdid it is all."

Bo pressed his lips together, but didn't say anything. What was there to say? It was war. Bo and Glimmer got their first taste of the Energy Blaster and watched in amazement as laser beams blasted with more than twice the force of a usual beam. Now was not the time for exhaustion. They dodged another laser beam and fought off a trooper simultaneously before finding shelter behind a pile of fallen troopers. Things were looking bleak for the Great Rebellion and Glimmer was ready to announce a retreat when He-Man arrived.

"Need some help?" He-Man announced with a grin.

"He-Man, glad you could make it," Bo greeted.

"He-Man, the Energy Blaster!" Glimmer shouted in warning.

He-Man dodged a blast just in time to avoid being fried. The building behind him caught the blast instead, and instantly caught fire. He tried to discern from which direction the blast was coming from so that he could reach the weapon. Blasts continued to come his way, so he assumed he was headed in the right direction. He deflected another blow of the beam with his sword and even he was surprised by the intensity of the strike.

But his path was blocked by multiple Horde troops, scared villagers, and injured members of the Rebellion. Someone fell into his back and he turned in time to see it was an injured villager. Gritting his teeth, he forced back his arm, which had instinctively moved forward to strike. He must be more careful. These weren't experienced soldiers he was working alongside. Nightmares of the time when he thought he'd killed a man in battle threatened to consume him, but he fought those back, too. He'd almost given up then, but it wasn't going to happen again.

Due to the multiple blasts, the town was going up in flames, sending off waves of intense heat and smoke that made it even more difficult to discern friend from foe. He-Man deflected another attack of an enemy trooper from behind and turned around again just in time to bring down another, but not before the other got a lucky swipe to his face. As he brought down troops with his fists or his sword, he also realized the blasts coming his way seemed to be coming in closer succession, so he believed he must be getting close to the source.

Wiping the stray blood from the gash to his cheek, a flash of blond hair from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He raised his sword just in time to see his next adversary approach from the shadows with a weapon in hand. A pair of cool blue eyes connected with his own and the sounds of the battle around them faded.

The roar of the wind rushed past his ears and it was like his eyes had gained clarity for the first time. "It's you, you're the one," He-Man uttered in astonishment. He watched as the woman flashed him a sinister grin.

"And you must be He-Man." Lifting the Energy Blaster, Adora fired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The worlds and characters of _He-Man_ and _She-Ra_ do not belong to me.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Again, I recommend that you re-read previous chapters to refresh your memory.

* * *

_Etheria_

_High in the mountains amidst a dense cloud bank stands a towering castle made of crystal and brilliant gold. The castle shimmers with power, seeming to resonate from an unknown source deep within. Somewhere in the castle's depths, far below in an unused cavern, are two shadowy figures._

He-Man recalled moving to dodge the Energy Blaster's beam a moment too late. His shock at finding the sword's owner slowed his reaction time. But when the blast came, he didn't feel the clawing pain of fire as he expected. Instead a flash of gold light flared between him and the woman. From one blink to the next, he felt the familiar tug of a portal and found himself transported elsewhere.

"Where are we? What have you done?" The woman demanded. Adora was disoriented and confused. All she could see was intense darkness and a slightly damp feel to the air. She reached blindly for a surface and found what seemed like a rock wall. Were they in a cavern of some sort? Her headache was back, likely due to the unusual circumstances.

"It must have been the Energy Blaster," He-Man guessed as he carefully touched the solid rock walls of their new location. "Perhaps there was an emergency portal setting built into the weapon." His seeking hands found what felt like a crystal deeply embedded into the wall. It began to emit a soft glow upon his touch. The dim light was enough to show He-Man that they were somewhere in the middle of a long tunnel or mine. Other crystals lined the walls of the passageway. He changed the grip he had on his sword as he examined his new surroundings for any signs of danger.

Adora shook her head. "That's not possible. If that were true, the Blaster would have come with us when we were transported. It must have been you. I demand you return us to Thamor!" She activated another crystal to give them more illumination.

"The Blaster's not here?" He-Man asked with some alarm. If the weapon she was holding didn't make it through the teleportation, he had to wonder if the Sword of Protection was missing as well. He reached over his shoulder and was relieved to feel the other sword's solid hilt.

He was startled to find that the other sword was hot to the touch. He wanted to pull the blade out and examine it, but he didn't quite trust the force captain yet. Although his instincts screamed at him that she was the sword's true owner, he was confused as to how the sword in an enemy's hands could possibly be a good idea. But the weapon's intense reaction to the force captain's presence was another sure sign that he had found the right person.

Adora eyed He-Man's sharp movements and realized that he still had the swords with him. Perhaps some good would come of this situation after all. She just needed to figure out a way to take the weapons and return to Hordak. Surely he would be pleased enough with her bounty to forgive her for unintentionally leaving the battle.

"We need to find the way out," Adora announced. She carefully examined her surroundings for any sign that might tell her which direction she should go. They could move right or left, but there was no sunlight or sound to indicate that they were close to any type of entrance.

He-Man used Adora's distraction to attempt to contact the Sorceress through their telepathic connection. But once again, he had trouble reaching her. There was something about Etheria that was giving him trouble. Perhaps Etheria's power source, similar to Eternia's own power source hidden in Castle Grayskull, was located nearby. Regardless of the reason, it looked like he was on his own for now.

He-Man turned his attention back to Adora for now as he sheathed his sword. "Any ideas?"

Adora couldn't find any logical reason why she should choose one direction over the other. They could split up, but she refused to let him or the swords out of her sight. Since she couldn't rely on logic to help her find her way out, she decided to go on instinct instead. "This way," she told He-Man decisively, indicating the direction of the tunnel closest to him. She waved a hand to indicate that he should move first. He-Man stepped forward as Adora followed closely behind. It gave Adora a good view of the hilts of both swords. Once they found the exit, she would steal the swords and be on her way back to Hordak.

oOo

A great explosion lit the center of the battle, sending out rolling waves of fire and smoke. Everyone from both sides of the battle was thrown back several feet due to the force of the discharge. The sky rained burning metal and the ground was ablaze from the multiple shots of the Energy Blaster. The Horde's generals managed to take cover, but the same couldn't be said for Hordak's once mighty army.

Leech managed to duck in time to avoid being hit by the remnants of a Horde trooper as it came flying past. "That warrior and his infernal sword! He will pay for what he has done to Hordak's army," he shouted over the chaos. All around him, townspeople moaned in shock or pain. Sporadic crashes from falling troopers could be heard and random blazes were still burning what was left of most buildings.

Scorpia snarled as she got to her feet. Nearby, the Energy Blaster sputtered a puff of smoke and died. All attempts to turn on the weapon failed. In a snit, she kicked the machine and shouted a curse. "I knew that new toy of Hordak's wouldn't work, but the new Force Captain had to insist on trying it out. Wait until Hordak hears about this."

"We must retreat," Catra announced as she staggered forward. The Horde forces were greatly diminished. They wouldn't win Thamor this day, and as it was, Hordak was going to kill them for losing so many soldiers. "There's not much more we can do now."

"But what about Force Captain Adora?" Mantenna buzzed. "It's her fault we're in this mess and now she's nowhere to be found."

"Forget her, she was probably blasted to kingdom come," Scorpia said unsympathetically. "It's the one thing that Energy Blaster was good for. Let's go!"

In Scorpia's opinion, all the heavy losses could be blamed on Adora. Her disappearance in the middle of such an important battle was good enough to strip her of her new title. Perhaps Hordak would even return Force Captain status to Scorpia, where it rightly belonged. After all, who wisely lead the remaining Horde army back to safety when their so-called leader disappeared? Scorpia again called for a retreat and the Horde quickly returned to base.

Charred structures were nearly all that remained of a once prosperous town. Bo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so much damage and destruction on both sides. Bo grimly took stock of the losses and mentally calculated the amount of time and effort it would take to recuperate. Most of the women and children were able to escape safely, but many of the town's youngest and strongest men were gone.

The last time Bo could clearly recall seeing He-Man was when the warrior was running towards the Horde's new weapon and whatever happened when He-Man reached his destination caused the great explosion. Anyone standing nearby at the time of the blast was thrown back with severe burns. Most died instantly.

Glimmer reached his side. "Bo, we must retreat. Where's He-Man?"

He pointed to the newly formed crater that spanned several feet in diameter. "I think he reached the weapon and disappeared about the same time as the blast. All that's left is that crater."

Glimmer shook her head. "I don't know if he could have escaped that kind of explosion, but if anyone can, I'm sure He-Man could."

"We don't have time to find him. The Horde have called a retreat and we have the injured and the dead to gather," Bo said. Glimmer reluctantly agreed and got to work.

oOo

Adora, who had taken the lead in their trek through the cave's tunnel, rubbed her temple absentmindedly as she examined the crystals embedded into the walls curiously. Though they were common to Etheria, these particular ones seemed somehow familiar, as though she dreamt about them recently. But her thoughts were interrupted when He-Man drew closer, looming behind her.

"Headache?" He asked.

"What? No," Adora replied firmly. She brushed his shoulder as she slipped around him to continue down the path.

He-Man shrugged harmlessly. "You've been rubbing your head."

"I'm fine." Adora said nothing further and they were both silent for several minutes.

"Are there many caves in Etheria?" He-Man finally asked. They had been traveling for some time now, with no end in sight. He-Man speculated that if there were only a few caves in the region, it would give them a better indication of where they were located. Well, as long as they were still on Etheria, he amended. A portal could theoretically take them anywhere.

"Not as far as I know," she told him reluctantly. "There are some shallow caves close to the sea, but I don't think this is one of them. There's a dampness to the air, but I don't smell the sea or hear the sound of the waves against the rocks."

He-Man agreed. "Are you the force captain of Hordak's army? Or are you one of his generals?" He asked after a few moments of silence. She seemed a bit young in either case.

"I am Force Captain Adora, leader of Hordak's mighty army," Adora told him proudly, a little stung that he'd never heard of her. She was trying to build a reputation as Hordak's leading general, after all.

"Hordak must have been impressed by your skills to promote someone so young. Tell me, have you been with his army long?" He-Man pressed. He was curious about this woman. She was beautiful, but obviously adept in the battlefield. He needed more information about her before he could willingly give over the Sword of Protection to her.

Adora stiffened. "I don't see how that is any business of yours, stranger."

He-Man smiled. "Like you said, I'm a stranger to your lands. I'm unfamiliar with the Horde."

Adora glanced behind her and narrowed her eyes at the sight of He-Man's innocent demeanor. "You must be ignorant indeed if you've never heard of the power of the Horde." Coming to a decision, she stopped and abruptly turned to face He-Man with her hands on her hips. "But like you said, you're the stranger here – an intruder. If anyone's going to answer questions, it should be you. Who are you and why are you on Horde land?"

He-Man was amused by her prickly nature. "Are you always so suspicious of newcomers?"

"Stop changing the subject," she snapped.

He patted her shoulder. "Relax, I'm not here for the Horde." He continued walking. "We should keep going. I don't think it can be much farther."

She grabbed his arm to stop him. "But you do admit that you're here for someone."

He-Man hesitated as he looked into her determined eyes. "Yes, I am looking for someone."

oOo

Any smugness Scorpia felt when she reported Adora's disappearance from battle was quickly wiped away by the force of Hordak and Shadow Weaver's reactions.

"WHAT did you say?!" Shadow Weaver demanded. Hordak's generals flinched when she loomed over them. Her dark power circled oppressively around them.

"How dare you retreat from battle without your force captain or my Energy Blaster!" Hordak shouted, enraged by the incompetence of his own team.

They all cowered in fear of their great leader. "Force Captain Adora disappeared after using the Energy Blaster, Oh Mighty One," Mantenna stammered. "Whatever she did destroyed your great weapon." Mantenna was barely quick enough to dodge a shot in his direction from Hordak's cannon.

"Then all of you go back out there and retrieve it! Fools, how can I fix it if you don't bring it back with you," Hordak raged. The group hurried to do his bidding. "And while you are out there, find Adora and bring her back here. The Energy Blaster can do many things, but vanishing people is not one of them!"

When they were alone once more, Hordak immediately turned to Shadow Weaver. "Well? Can you find her through your connection? All those "sessions" you've had with the girl had to have been good for something." He returned to his throne to ponder his next move.

Shadow Weaver performed a complicated spell, but with no luck. "I implanted a mental tracking device on Adora, and strengthened the connection with each brainwashing session, but whatever place she's gone is blocking my transmission."

"This is all your fault," Hordak blamed with disgust. "You're as incompetent as the rest of them."

Shadow Weaver jerked back as if struck. "Horde Prime made me your second-in-command for a reason. My abilities are unparalleled. I warned you something was wrong with her," Shadow Weaver countered as she hovered around Hordak's throne room restlessly. "But you didn't listen! For all we know she's now in those cursed Whispering Woods."

Hordak pounded his fist on the handle of his chair. "We must find her. I've invested too many years in her to lose her now."

"Yes, _we_ have," Shadow Weaver corrected. "Now more than ever," she added ominously.

Hordak turned sharply in her direction at her words. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's another reason we must find her," Shadow Weaver pointed out. "One that holds much more significance."

Hordak narrowed his deep red eyes. "I'm listening."

"This can be no simple accident, Hordak. I believe Adora has finally stumbled upon what we have been searching for this entire time," Shadow Weaver rasped. "Remember, she's always had an affinity for such things, which is why we have kept her for so long."

"You mean sources of power? You think Adora's finally found Etheria's power source? The mythical Crystal Castle?" Hordak drummed his fingers on his throne chair. "Well, this puts a different light on things. If you are correct, Shadow Weaver, Horde Prime will be pleased by our progress," Hordak said.

"But only if we find Adora first," Shadow Weaver reminded him. "I fear that if we don't find her soon any influence we might have had over Adora will be gone."

oOo

Adora knew she should have immediately demanded clarification. His presence here in Etheria was important somehow, and Hordak would expect much from her if and when she returned to his side. But instead, Adora froze when she met He-Man's penetrating gaze. Her grip on his arm loosened slightly. She visibly faltered, struggling to regain control of the situation. Everything about these circumstances was unusual, and it was difficult to concentrate with her headache now a pounding pressure behind her eyes.

He-Man sensed some of her walls dropping, which made him relax a little. He needed to be able to trust her and he couldn't begin to try if she was so guarded around him.

Adora frowned as she forced herself to go back to the matter at hand. "You say that you're looking for someone. I assume it has something to do with that sword with the stone. You protect it, but didn't use it in battle, nor have you unsheathed it here."

"I've been searching for its rightful owner," he replied.

Adora knew there was more to this story than he was revealing. "But you haven't handed the sword to the rebels, nor have you brought it to the Horde. Or do you mean to attack us both?"

"I wasn't sent here to attack anyone," he said calmly. "Once I return this sword, my mission is complete."

"Yet you sided with the Rebellion twice now and attack us," Adora argued.

He-Man frowned. "I was protecting the innocent villagers. They're over-taxed and bullied by your Horde soldiers."

Adora shook her head. "You know nothing. The Rebellion's misled you. We came to Etheria peacefully. The villages voluntarily approached us and agreed to our rule. We don't attack, we defend them against the evil Rebellion."

"You weren't defending in Thamor today," He-Man countered. "You were attacking those townspeople and setting fire to their homes."

Adora's thoughts grew cloudy. "No, it was a defense against their attack on the Horde," she eventually replied. "The Great Rebellion incite them against us and we have the right to protect ourselves."

He-Man shook his head. "Are you listening to yourself? Have you considered that the Horde have been misleading you about their actions?"

"That's not possible, Hordak and Shadow Weaver wouldn't do that to me." Adora was confused. Her memories scattered when she tried to reach for them and search for something to use in their defense. She involuntarily gave a soft cry as the pain sharpened.

He-Man stepped closer. " Are you sure you're all right?"

"I- I don't know," Adora finally admitted, rubbing her temples again. "You're confusing me, clouding my judgment."

He-Man was concerned. This was beginning to sound like the effect of a spell or other dark magic. But without being able to reach the Sorceress, there was no way he could help her. Maybe now was the right time. The Sorceress did tell him to trust his instincts. He reached behind him to draw out the Sword of Protection. Despite her pain, she went to block, instantly going into a defensive position.

"Easy now. I'm not trying to attack you," He-Man said, starting to feel an odd connection with this Force Captain Adora. "This is the Sword of Protection."

Wordlessly Adora approached the sword. When he didn't stop her, she reached to touch the strange stone embedded in it. An instant after contact, they both felt a change in the atmosphere. Some sort of power permeated the air. He-Man grabbed her shoulders pulling her closer. "What's happening?" Adora asked as she braced her feet. She needed a weapon to defend herself if they were to be attacked, so she grasped the sword's hilt and searched for signs of trouble.

He-Man willingly released the sword into her hands. "Hold on," He warned her.

He-Man unsheathed his own sword as Adora tightened her grip on the Sword of Protection. The weight of the sword felt right and familiar in her hands. She dimly realized her headache was fading, but there was no time for contemplation now. They waited for an impending attack.

Crystals began flickering in an unknown sequence until a prism of light reached forth and surrounded them. The tunnel walls dissolved as He-Man and Adora were again transported away.


End file.
